1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an intraoral camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
An intraoral camera that captures an image of the interior of the oral cavity of a patient is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the intraoral camera according to Patent Literature 1, the distal end of a body case is inserted into the oral cavity of the patient. Light from an object within the oral cavity enters the body case from an imaging window provided at the distal end of the body case. The light is guided to an imaging device provided within the central portion of the body case via an optical system. Within the central portion of the body case, a focusing lens and an autofocus mechanism are provided upstream of the imaging device. According to Patent Literature 1, the autofocus mechanism moves the focusing lens in the optical axis direction to carry out focusing.